


Of late night practice, shy Kihyun and kinky Hoseok

by Kakocchiiw



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, Okay I need help, This is one big trash, and please throw me to that thrash can, because I belong there, omg, please get me help, what the hell did i write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakocchiiw/pseuds/Kakocchiiw
Summary: Hoseok can't keep his hands to himself, and Kihyun is embarrassed about everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first fic here, so please go easy on me xD English isn't my first language (and I honestly suck at writing smut), so I apologize already. Please tell me if you see errors in the work (bc there is going to be lot of them) :)) Enjoy my crappy work XD

"Wahh, the coreography is soo hard", Minhyuk complained loudly and yawned after that. "I'm taking shower first", Hyungwon yelled from the backseat of their car.  
"No way, you're always first!", Jooheon claimed. Hyungwon just sticked his tongue to him. "So, I need my beauty sleep, I'm still a growing kid", he grunted at Jooheon. "Stop you guys", Hoseok chukled . "Just take a rock paper scissors or something" Minhyuk frowned at them, and let out a little laugh. Kihyun on the other hand chukled into hoseoks shoulder, and buried his face to his boyfrieds warm neck.  
Hoseok carried Kihyun in his back, back to their dorm, and the younger tiredly started making something to eat for the team.  
"Can you make ramyun, please", Hoseok pleaded, wrapping his arms around kihyun's small waist. Kihyun had craved to kiss Hoseok all day, so a little touch from his boyfriend already got him half hard. Hoseok smirked agaist his neck, and started sucking the back of it.  
Kihyun accidentally let out a wanting moan, wich got Hoseok smirking even more. "Not now Hoseok, someone can walk in", Kihyun protested panicking. "So, let them see", Hoseok hummed agaist his neck and slid his hands nether, from his hipbones to the curve of his ass. Kihyun blushed madly and hid his face to Hoseok's arm, "God you're getting me turned on baby" Hoseok's smirk raising again to his lips while he grabbed Kihyuns tight little ass. Kihyun grinded his ass towars hoseok's bulge, and Hoseok groaned and bit his bottom lip.  
"Where do you want me to take you babe, in bed, on couch or in shower", and before he could say anything, Hoseok has turned him over to kiss his lips hungrily. "Mmm, o-on the co-couch" Kihyun stuttered between the heated kisses. "Then we should wait for the others to go to bed first, you okay with that Ki", Hoseok looked him with dark lustfull eyes and patted his clothed bottom smirking and chuckling darkly.  
"Y-yes, I'm o-okay with that", Kihyun muttered still a little out of breath. The tought of Hoseok fucking him on the couch got his head spinning too fast and his cheeks were getting rosy shade of blush. " Be a good boy and go to shower then", the other told him, still capturing his lips in a new brethtaking kiss. Between their passionate make out session Jooheon and Minhyuk crowded to their kitchen. "Kihyun are u makin-, OH MY GOD YOU GUYS ARE GROSS", Minhyuk cried out too loud, enough to the whole dorm to hear. "Kihyun blushed madly, but Hoseok just looked dissapointed of the interruption. "Yah, you shouldn't interrupt us" Hoseok grumped at the two other members who fake gagged at them together.  
"I'll go now , Kihyun mouthed, still really embarrassed, about the scene. "Kihyun made ramyun, It's on the table, Minhyuk please tell everyone else."  
When kihyun came from the shower, Hoseok passed him with smirk covering his plump pink lips. "Be a good boy and wait on the couch for daddy", He whispered and slapped Kihyun's ass, wich caused Kihyun to jump a little in surprise and shiver when he heard his boyfriend's words.  
Kihyun changed to white underwear and oversized pink hoodie, wich came up to his knees. He sitted on the couch waiting without touching himself and listening to hyunwoo's snoring, because he wanted to be a good boy for Hoseok.  
When the blonde man finally opened the door, his eyes landed hungrily on kihyun. Hoseok was only wearing black pair of boxers, and he hurriedly came to Kihyun.  
Hoseok hungrily attacked to Kihyuns lips and and hovered over him, their cocks brushing together. "Daddyy", Kihyun whimpered between the hungry and sloppy kisses Hoseok gave him.  
Suddenly his underwear was throwed to the floor, and Hoseok's own followed closely. "How do you want it baby", Hoseok eyed him hungrily. Kihyun trembled under the blondes touch. "I-I want it ha-hard and fast" he stuttered, and blushed deeply. Hoseok smirked and got the lube from between the sofa's pillow's, where the group kept it. He poured it to his fingers and raised his brows to Kihyun. "What do you want baby?". Kihyun shivered at his boyfriend's words. "I w-want your fi-fingers inside me, Daddy", he blushed again.  
"Good boy", Hoseok gave the younger what he wanted. He slid first finger in, and Kihyun let out a moan out of mixed pleasure and pain. He soon added two fingers more, until Kihyun pushed against his fingers needily and was begging so hard to have his cock inside him. "What do you want Kihyunnie?" Hoseok slid his long fingers out of Kihyun's puckering hole.  
"Please fuck me daddy" Kihyun cried out, trying not to wake up other members. Hoseok smirked, and guided his hard member to his boyfriend's pink little entrance, while he took a tight grip from Kihyun's hips and pushed his legs up as well. He slid slowly in him, and Kihyun let out a little sob, trying to adjust how big Hoseok actually was.  
"Y-You can move, daddy" he whimpered under so much pain and pleasure he was feeling. Kihyun felt so hot under the other, and his cock deep inside him. Hoseok pulled out, and slammed in a little faster this time, wich got Kihyun crying out of pleasure. "You're so so good, baby boy", he shushes the pink haired man and kissed lightly his pale cheek. "So pretty" he also heard the whisper tickling his ear. Kihyun felt the adrealine and pleasure flowing trough his body, and he slightly sobbed at the feeling. Hoseok started to move faster and faster, in and out of his craving tight hole. "A-ahh, fa-faster Hoseok",  
Kihyun moaned, and tried to reach his cock, but Hoseok slapped his hand away and interwied his fingers with Kihyun, putting his hands above his head and keeping them locked there. "You should be good boy for daddy, no touching and now look at me, Ki babe". 

Kihyun could only moan from pleasure and open his tightly closed eyes to look at Hoseok's craving dark eyes full of need, while he thrusted just the right places inside him. Kihyun wrapped his legs around Hoseok's strong hips, and he felt Hoseok push deeper into him in the new position. Hoseok soon hit his prostate, and Kihyun screamed in pleasure curling his toes and gripping to Hoseok's hands to get more support from his body. The feeling of Hoseok repeatedly hitting his prostate was amazing. Tears started to fall from Kihyun's eyes, because he felt so so good and amazing and hot all at the same time. Hoseok's movements still speeding up, and Kihyun was seriously seeing stars all the times Hoseok slid deep in his hot ass hole. The blonde's hot breath ghosting over his ear, while he was sucking at Kihyun's milky beautiful collarbones. Kihyun's hot walls tightened around Hoseok's member, and he groaned at the sudden tightness around him.  
"I-I'm close daddy", Kihyun cried out and Hoseok grinned at him. " Me too baby, cum with me". Kihyun soon spurted his white ropes to Hoseok's chocolate abs, and the other was riding out his orgasm while sputtered his loads of semen inside Kihyun, filling him with the warm and thick liquid.  
They clinged to each other and Kihyun quikly pecked Hoseok's cheek, and nuzzles his face to the others pale neck. "Woah, that was amazing", Hoseok grinned and squeezed Kihyun's butt. Kihyun nodded couple of times, too worn out to speak. They just stayed like that several minutes after getting dressed again, Hoseok gently and lazily kissing Kihyun, who tiredly returned his kisses. 

"I love you"

"I've always loved you, Kihyun"

\---

"Did they just have sex", Chankyun groaned. He was so annyonned but too tired to get up. "Sounds like it", repeated Hyunwoo, who had stopped his snoring, and was now looking up to the youngest. Hyungwon threw a pillow to Chankyun's face, but he just looked annyonned at the blonde who had waken up too. "Couldn't they be at least a little quieter", the model boy asked, in very annyonned voice under his covers.  
"At least they were having a good time", Hyunwoo raised his broad shoulders a bit. "Because of them, now I have a problem down there, so wanna help me Kyun?", Hyungwon complained, and patted his bed staring at Chankyun. "Sure babe", The younger boy smirked. "Not you too", Hyunwoo groaned, and tried to push his earplugs as deep as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this piece of trash xD I'm honestly really thankful to all people who read that! Please leave kudos and comment, if you liked it :)) + Feel free to come talk or yell to me in my Kik kakocchiiw :)) And you should now I'm just a little innocent Kiho trash who needs more friends and love ;;D And other tjing that everyone should know is that the world needs more kiho!!! So rise now Kiho shippers, we can do it xDD


End file.
